Solitaire
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: Coach Ryuuzaki volounteers the 3rd year regulars for community service! Now, we well be following Tezuka in this one. TezukaOC FRIENDSHIP, and then TezukaOC2 Romance. The 2nd OC is Aqua-chan's. PoT isn't mine, if I forget to say that, pls. don't sue me.
1. Note

Hello. I know it's against the rules, but I just really wanted to do this. Well, this is a little clearer-upper for the story. Tezuka is volunteering at a childrens hospital, Eiji is at an animal shelter, Fuji is at a psychiatric clinic, Oishi is at a nursing home, and Inui is at a bookstore. I'll be publishing this, and probably spinoffs for the others. Now, here's a little profile of the random OCs that I'll be featuring!

* * *

Name: Tandokude Kasumi(Lone Mist)

Age: 9

Appearance: About 4' 1", looks kind of scrawny, kind of pale. Dark brown hair, and matching eyes.

Personality: Kind, considerate, usually keeps her feelings from others.

Hobbies: Playing solitaire, reading

Likes: reading, card games.

Dislikes: Loud places, being sick al of the time

Family: Oldest out of 5 kids. Parents who are never there.

Friends: ...Tezuka, the nurses... Yep! That's 'bout it! The people at her school always hated her for no reason.

Job: N/A... Deos being a patient count...? No salary...

History: When she turned like... 7, her parents like, dumped a ton of responsibility on her, and their expectations like... Got really high. By the time she was 8, she started getting really sick, and her teachers were the ones who brought her to the hospital, since her parents were somewhere else. Ever since then, she has been in the hospital.

* * *

I don't really think this counts as a chapter, since it was an author's note, but it's a start. I'll probably update Unexpected Meetings this weekend... I'll be looking for a title for my other upcoming story, and I'll probably update this too tomorrow or Sunday... Well, see ya peoples! Don't have to review, but vote on the poll on my profile! Bye bye!


	2. Prologue

Well, this is it! Yay! This is my... 1st PoT fic! Technically 3rd, but it's the 1st one that I am promising to finish! Yay! Please R&R and tell me anything that I need to work on!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything that's this awesome? I didn't think so.

* * *

Prologue...

"When I first met Kasumi-chan, she said that she wasn't good enough, so no one liked her. This was not true. There were many people who cared for her," he paused, "and she was one of the most influential people I've met. Without her, my life be very different from the way it is now. She was a great little girl, and even though I only met her a few weeks ago, I feel like I've known her for most of my life. She will be missed dearly..." The stoic buchou of seigaku walked away from the front of the small crowd gathered in front of a grave in the children's section at the cemetery. His auburn eyes threatening to well up with tears, but being him, he was able to hold them back.

* * *

Short, but I have the next chapter up! That's gotta count for something... Right? I really hope it does! R&R please! Bye!


	3. Announcement

Sorry the first chapter was so short! Well, here's the second one!

Disclaimer: I don't own animorphs! Yes! Animorphs! I'm so obsessed with that series! I finished the 3rd book in 2hrs... Right before I went to bed... Not, on with the disclaimer! I don't own PoT. That belongs to it's respectful owners.

* * *

"Everyone gather 'round!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted, and sure enough, the tennis players followed her order. "Now, I have some friend that need some help, and since I'm so nice, I was able to get the 3rd year starters volunteer jobs. You 5, Inui, Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi follow me. Taka, you don't have to since you're already helping out at your dad's restaurant. Everyone, get back to practice!" he finished, and then walked away, the said 3rd years trailing behind her.

Once they were inside of a classroom, with the door closed, she began explaining; "You 5 are going to be working somewhere for the next 2 weeks instead of coming to practice. I will tell you where my friends work, and you can pick. Any questions?" Silence. "Now, the choices are; animal shelter-"

"I'll take it!" The red-head burst out.

"Okay," she continued, "the rest of them are electronics store, children's hospital, psychology clinic, and a library."

"Saa... I think I'll take the library..." The tensai decided.

"I'll take the electronics store," the data man said as he cleaned off his glasses.

"I-I'll take the psychiatric clinic," Oishi stuttered.

"...I'll take the children's hospital..." The ever-stoic buchou declared.

"Okay. Well, I didn't expect you guys to pick this fast, but sure. Okay. Now. Let me tell you more about your temporary jobs. Kikumaru, you will be helping out, cleaning cages, tanks, and helping feed them."

"Yay!"

"Fuji, you will be assisting customers, and probably be working at the register, or taking stock. Inui, same thing."

"Hai," they both replied.

"Oishi, you will be helping out with filing, and maybe even counseling some of the younger patients. Now, Tezuka. You will be helping take care of patient, but you will most likely just stay with one patient. Got it everyone?"

"Hai" they all answered in usion.

"Now get out there and enjoy your last day of practice. You all start tomorrow."

* * *

Well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if there were any mistakes, and yeah... I'll probably have the next chapter up really soon... I have ideas in my head, and I need to get them out and published before I can rest easy.


	4. Tandokude Kasumi

I promise that the chapters will get longer. If they don't, you have permission to flame me, and any other stories I have, or may publish.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

* * *

"Welcome Tezuka-san. I assume you're Sumire-chan's student?" A nurse said as they were walking down an almost deserted hallway.

"Hai."

"Well, you came just at the perfect time. Now, you will be spending the next two weeks with Kasumi-chan," she gestured towards the open door of a room further down the hall. "Kasumi-chan has been here for quite a while, but no one ever comes to visit. She's pretty sick, but is making barely any progress. Maybe you're just the person we need to perk her up so that she can get better." She gave him a little wink as the pulled him into the room. "Hey Ka-chan."

"Hey Yumi-san," the girl responded. She was about to go back to her book, but instead, she asked, "who's that?" She gestured to Tezuka.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's going to be hanging out here with you for the next two weeks."

"Oh, doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu Tezuka-san."

"Now, I have to go somewhere. You two have fun!" She nurse said as she left the room.

The pair was silent for a bit, just looking at each other. Finally, the younger one broke the silence. "Hi. My name's Tandokude Kasumi. Thanks for coming, but I know that you'd rather be somewhere else. I don't blame you. Not many people like me. I'm not good enough. You seem nice, and alot of people like you..." She paused for a minute, then continued, "but you don't open up to them enough... Heh... I'm so jealous..." She gave him a little smirk.

"You don't seem so bad either, so, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know... I guess there was alot of stress, and my body just stopped working properly..." She looked off into the distance, like she didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject. "What about you? Let me guess, your parents forced you?"

Tezuka stared at her for a little bit before answering, "no, it was my coach, not my parents."


	5. Plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own PoT.

* * *

_Last time on Solitaire..._

_"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking a seat next to her._

_"I don't know... I guess there was alot of stress, and my body just stopped working properly..." She looked off into the distance, like she didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject. "What about you? Let me guess, your parents forced you?"_

_Tezuka stared at her for a little bit before answering, "no, it was my coach, not my parents."_

xxx

Over the next few days, Tezuka developed a habit of heading straight from his last class, to the bus station, and to the hospital. He said hello to the nurses he passed at the front desk, and went to Kasumi's room, where she was sitting on the bed, playing a card game.

Tezuka looked down and recognized the game she was playing. He knocked on the open door, and she looked up. "Hi, it was just getting boring."

"It's not that bad," he paused before continuing, "Solitaire? Isn't that a game that adults usually play?"

"It's a pretty good game... I don't have much else to pick from."

"Hn..."

"'Somethin wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, just a small matter that has been bothering me a little bit."

The little girl gave him a little hint of a smirk, she leaned forward and patted the free space on the bed near her feet, "Oh Tezuka-kun, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your little therapist. You can tell me anything," her eyes gained a sharp glint, she wasn't smirking on the outside, but she was on the inside.

"It is nothing I should concern you with. It's my problem. I should not get someone else mixed up."

You see, they've been hanging out for a few days and, surprisingly enough, you can learn a lot about a person in just a few days. Kasumi knew he had a soft spot for an innocent little girl asking him for a favor, even though he himself does not know it. Kasumi was certainly not a very innocent girl. If you grew up like her, you probably wouldn't be either, but this was the one thing that Tezuka didn't know about her, and she took full advantage of that. "Fine, but why don't you invite her over next time you come over? I want to meet her!"

Tezuka groaned a bit, but agreed, since he didn't know her actual plan.


End file.
